Alone?
by BruisesHEAShip
Summary: Beatrice Prior and Caleb Prior were on the run since they were 11 and 9... They ended up in Chicago. Now living in an abandoned house with three other kids. Can Tris at age 16 act as the mom of three kids or will the pressure of high school drama and romance push her and Caleb to the breaking point.


**Disclaimer: All songs belong to their artists and all characters belong to Veronica Roth except of few I** **created.**

"I don't want to live fore-"I slammed my alarm off while sitting up in my bed, smiling to myself. First day of sophomore year in a new section.

"BEATRICE WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I heard my brother Caleb scream.

"MY NAME IS TRIS AND IT'S 6:30 YOU NERD! SCHOOL DOESN'T START TILL 8:10!" I screamed back while gathering my hoodie from the corner of my room.

"I GUESS YOU DON'T WANT PANCAKE-"I quickly opened the door to scream. "RIGHT AWAY MUM" after that I hopped into the shower.

Oh I should probably explain mine and Caleb's situation. My names Tris Prior and I'm basically the mom of this house. I have a lot of experience with kids because I've been taking care of cousins, Caleb or anyone since I was 8 since my parents worked so much. Our parent's, Natalie and Andrew Prior were killed in a house fire when I was 11 and Caleb was 9. All I remember after running downstairs to see only flames and waking up in an alley wearing ashy clothes with a backpack full of money, lots of it for your information, with Caleb next to me. From that day on me and Caleb were on the run… we used to live in Aberdeen Washington but we took several buses to as far as it took us and next thing I know we are in Chicago.

From then on I found an abandoned house taking in kids who were on the streets, abandoned or needed a home.

I work five different jobs this year now that I'm officially 16, waitress at Denny's, barista at Starbucks, cooker at McDonalds, helping kids in the after school program and a tutor.

"My" kids are Caleb now 14.

C.J, I found him on the streets hungry and alone when he was 7, he's now 10.

Keisha the newest, well I found her when she ran into McDonalds crying, clothes ripped when she was 7 she's now 9.

Matt was left in an alley way around the same time we got Keisha, at 2 he could barely walk… He's now 4.

Lastly Joseph, he is the one we have had the longest, Caleb found him in a bathroom at one of the rest stops on our way to Chicago when he was 6 he's now 10.

I now attend Divergent High with Caleb while my other kids take Divergent Elementary. We don't do conferences, parent meetings or anything with parents because I know my kids have good grades.

I shake my head realizing the water of my shower has turned cold, my toes wrinkly. Ugh ADHD, I turn off the water and jump out of the shower pulling on a plain black hoodie, black jeans and my old red vans. Throwing my dirty blond hair into a "messy" bun as other girls would say.

Did I mention we don't have mirrors in the house? Keisha is afraid of her reflection, ever since what happened to her she's afraid she'll look like a monster. She already cut her dark brown hair to her shoulders because and I quote "I'm a different person" unquote.

After I finished changing I woke up the kids knocking on their doors loudly singing "DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?" over and over until all the kids were singing "YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES".

"OK PRIORS I HEAR CALEB IS MAKING PANCAKES, SO GET UP AND SAY BYE TO MAMA TRIS AND CALEB BEFORE WE LEAVE." I went downstairs without waiting for a reply knowing I would hear from then soon, I had to get some breakfast before my savage kids ate everything.

"Hey Caleb how much did you make?"

"About two big pancakes each? You think it's enough?" asked Caleb while sitting at the kitchen island eating his pancakes.

"Hell ya it's enough. God bless you can cook, at least one of us was blessed with the gift of food." I said dramatically grabbing a plate and sitting at the table getting the gallon of milk and cups for each kid including Caleb.

"Tris you know you can c-"he was cut off by a horde of savages running down the stairs.

"YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES!" could be heard being repeated several times as each of the kids took their regular seats with Keisha helping Matt up onto his seat.

"Caleb, thish is deishous" said Joseph with his mouth full.

Let's just say breakfast ended in 20 minutes, with even Matt finishing his pancakes.

"Ok guys me and Caleb have to go to the bus now make sure not to miss the bus and to be ready. I already checked your backpacks while you were eating to make sure everything was there and Keisha make sure Matt makes it to his classroom you know how scared he is since it's his first year in pre-school. C.J and Joseph you guys better behave and go to class. Love you guys, be careful and remember PRIOR." I said hugging each of them grabbing my backpack from the pile next to the door with Caleb following my lead.

"Ok mum and yeah I'll make sure Matt makes it to class." said Keisha.

"We'll behave" said C.J and Joseph at the same time, kind of creepy.

"LOCK THE DOOR BEHIND US" Caleb said once he reached the mailbox.

Caleb and I then ran to avoid getting taken by a creep, the bus stop about a mile away in front of a counseling center. I put up the collar of my hoodie to cover tattoo and sat down in the bus stop.

"Tris you know I hate the public bus, it's full of creeps." Caleb complained. I rolled my eyes thinking _well I don't exactly love creeps either Caleb._

*TIMELAPSE TO SCHOOL*

Caleb and I got to school around 7:47 we separated with a hug because this was the first year we were going to be in our section of choice, in middle school everybody is considered Abnegation. Now he was going to the Erudite section while I was going to the Dauntless section.

As soon as Caleb was out of sight I put my hair down and tucked it into my hoodie, putting the hood up.

I quickly walked into the school walking upstairs to the hallway the library is on avoiding footballs, coffee spills, and paper being thrown.

I sat at a bench near the library to open up my backpack with one working sleeve and get my schedule out of a file I plan to shove all homework and completed assignments in.

BEATRICE PRIOR

Period 1: Culinary Arts

Period 2: Modern World History

Period 3: Advisory

Period 4: Algebra 2

Period 5: Speed Agility

Period 6: Pre-AP English

Period 7: AP Chemistry

 _Ok I have first lunch then_ I thought while putting all my stuff in my backpack walking into the library to get some sleep. I shoved my ear buds into my ears getting my crappy phone and hitting a random playlist. While walking to my corner far away from the dauntless noise.

"Somebody said you got a new friend,

Does she love you better than I can?"

There's a big black cloud over my town,-"

I love this corner I can sing and no one will hear me.

Calum Scott is legit my life, he's like the next Adam Levine I swear.

 _What the fuck was that?_

I opened my eyes to see nothing….

 _Must be my nerves…_

*dun,dun,dun,dun (that's the bell btw it's and guitar)*

I stood up walking straight into the rush hour traffic, walking fast trying to blend into the swarm of black and red.

*CULINARY ARTS*

"Today you guys will be put into groups randomly. Everybody get into alphabetical order, I'll call out the names" I heard Chef something say.

"Susan, Robert, Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Eric, Nita, Lauren, Al, Drew, Molly, Shauna, To-"

"Four, my names Four" I heard a guy behind me say while he stood up to get into his place in line.

"Ok um Four… It might take me a while to get used to saying your name so please correct me."

I saw the guy nodding his back turned to me facing Chef.

"Uria-"again Chef is cut off

"I actually go by sexy man buns mchsizzle, I know it'll take a while to get used to my name just like Four but if you need reminding-" he paused to point to his butt " just look at these patties Chef" he winked.

"Uriah office now" Chef said while shaking her head a little blush coating her wrinkled cheeks.

"You owe me 50 bucks Four" I heard Uriah whisper to Four who I could see his neck turning re-

 _Holy shit is that a tattoo_?

Chef cleared her throat as Uriah skipped away towards the door. "Zeke after Four and remind your brother he's before you. Next is Beat-"I cut her off this time.

"Tris my name is Tris." I interrupted loudly looking at my duck taped shoes making sure my hoodie was up all the way.

"Well Tris you should know better than to have your hood up the guards will think you're an intruder." Chef scolded.

Sighing rather loudly I put my hood down and made sure my hair was covering my neck. I looked up only to make contact with dark-blue eyes looking straight into my fucking soul. I looked away quickly, eye contact is a sign of affection, friendship, etc.

I got up and moved next to this big guy Zeke.

"Will and well that's all. This is one little class well I will be putting you guys into groups that you will be in for the rest of the year, Will-" I zoned out after that until I heard my name again. "Be-Um Tris, T-Four, and Uriah. Since you guys have the name thing in common." _Fuck I'm stuck with number boy and spanky_ , I walked over to my new table sitting next to Four.

We sat next to each other staring at each other for a while saying nothing.

 _Fuck that stubble, and jaw-line, are those freckles? Fuckkkkkk. Concentrate Tris…_

"I'm Tris" I said finally. He looked away from me saying "What makes you think you can talk to me."

"It must be because you're so approachable. You know. Like a bed of nails." I heard a snort seeing Four jump up at the sight of Uriah sitting next to him. He had a Latino look to him, kind of cute but not my type.

"Names Uriah before you ask I was here before Four went all asshole on you." Uriah said grinning.

"Well Tris if you can stop staring at me you'll have to know that I'm crazy so get used to it, you as well Four we're stuck together all year. All three of us." I saw Four grin slightly.

"So schedules buddies?" Uriah said.

 _This is going to be a hell of a year._

 **Guys that's all, review suggestions and if you want me to continue this story and yeah thank you. I'll try to update soon too.**


End file.
